Story
by Half Witted Smarty
Summary: My friend wanted to read one of mine so blame her if you hate it. I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own a Rake.
1. Chapter 1

~Lucy~

"...that stupid team has been causing this town nothing but trouble, robbing houses and our safe!"

"And, reward is 300,000 jewel?" I asked.

"Of course," The mayor nodded. "Go on, scram!" So, we went.

"Hm, their most likely to go for the hospital next," Erza stated. As she said, the small building's door burst open.

"Thanks, fellas," A girl winked and took off running.

"Stop right there!" Erza commanded. The girl peeked over her back and spread wings to fly.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy responded. They flew up. I opened Sagittarius's gate.

"Shoot her down!" I said.

"Moshi Moshi!" He fired but the Angel dodged every one.

Erza was able to shoot her down.

We ran over and attacked.

"Ice Make Cage!" She was trapped.

"Wow, bummer," was her response. "Alright, I guess you caught me." The girl sat cross legged. "Ask away."

"What's your name?" Erza asked. "Seo," She answered. "What's yours?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted.

"Fairy Tail?" Her head tilted, then a smile appeared on her face. "Well, I'll see you next time, Fairy Tail. Tell my old man I said hi." She disappeared.

"Huh?" We looked around.

"Over there!" Wendy said. Two people took off towards the forest.

We followed.

In the forest was a river. Across it were two silhouettes.

"More of them?" Erza asked.

"You've seen brighter days, I'm sure," A boy with green hair appeared.

"I can't believe you attracted all this attention, Seo," A purple haired boy stepped out of the shadows too. Erza raised her sword.

"Does it matter?" Seo asked, not paying attention to the end of her life. "I got the meds for Mitty."

"Mitty?" Erza asked, putting her sword down.

"Oi, lady!" Seo shouted down at the river. "Come on, take your medicine so you'll feel better!"

"Ugh..."A lady appeared in the water. Only half her body showed.

"We're still here, dammit!" Natsu waved his arms.

"Oh, didn't see you there!" Seo responded. "Mitty, these are my friends from two minutes ago!"

"We're not friends!" Gray said, annoyed. "What the hell?"

"Then you better not step any further," The tall, green eyes warned.

"What did you do?" Mitty asked.

"Come on, just take your medication," The black haired guy said.

"Did you hear something?" There were other voices.

"Hurry, hide," Mitty dove back in and blended with the water. Seo looked at us and flew over there, cameo wings.

"Shut up and stay low," She said. Her wings covered us up.

Some hunters appeared.

"I guess it was your imagination, kid," One of them said.

"Wait, it's in the water," He said, slowly stepping down.

"Shit," Seo cursed.

"Who are they?" Wendy asked.

"Hunters," Seo answered. "They've been raiding the town for the past month."

"Wait, that wasn't your group?" Erza asked. "But, what about the hospital?"

"Huh? Oh, they wouldn't sell it to me. I left the money and just took it. We need it for Mitty, you know."

"So you're not our enemy!" Wendy exclaimed, a little too loud.

"Over there!" They pointed their guns at us. A rope wrapped around Seo's wings. She was pulled.

"Roar of the..."I looked to Wendy, as it was a girl's voice for a preparation to roar, but it wasn't Wendy.

"Water Dragon!" Mitty rose from the water. Eh?!

"We'll need some back up," A hunter said. More people showed up.

"Angel Take Over: Wings of Freedom!" Seo ran back and transformed.

"EH?!" We were all just...shocked.

What's next? The three boys are going to be Dragon Slayers too?

"Talons of the Plant Dragon!" Are you serious?!

"Clone: Hunter!" Another Hunter appeared from the purple haired guy. It ran towards it's actual person, who tried to shoot. But, the bullets went right through. The clone jumped into him, as weird as it sounds. "Robot Control." Sora was in control of that hunter, and he controlled it from the sides.

"You're a Dragon Slayers too?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I thought it was obvious," Mitty was pretty sick. She sneezed and the river froze. "Welp."

"Ice?" Gray asked.

"Less talk, more fight!" Erza shouted.

"Open Gate of the Lion!" I summoned Leo. "Loke, let's beat him up!"

"No way," Seo's wings unfolded in front of us. "They're ours."

"No fair!" Natsu shouted. "I ain't gonna not fight!"

"Fine, let's just fight each other to fight," Seo challenged.

"What the heck?" Gray raised an eyebrow. Arrows fired, and Seo's eyes buldged. She shook out arrows from her wings.

"Come on, Seo!" The guy with black hair looked at her wings, then stopped. "Archer's mine!" A wolf from the forest jumped into his body and he ran towards the archer.

"Good luck, Haru!" Seo said.

"Watch out!" Erza shouted, who had somehow disappeared into a battle. How did she get there that fast? It's Erza.

"Fight like men, you two!" Seo grabbed Natsu and Gray, then chucked them towards the other two hunters about to attack.

"Aren't you strong, little lady?" And Loke started flirting.

"Loke!"

"Huh? Sure, I guess." Seo shrugged. "Oh, heads up!" Loke's sparkly charm suddenly disappeared when she grabbed him and chucked him towards a far range sniper.

"Nice!" I smiled.

In due time, we beat them up, no problem.

"You guys take half," Erza said.

"No, it's fine," Mitty sniffled. "We have plenty to get by already."

"Why don't you come join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, then looked to Erza to see if she approved or was ready to destroy him. She approved.

"Sounds like fun!" Haru, the wolf boy exclaimed. "Makato, can we?"

"I don't see why not," He responded and smiled.

Why wasn't he in the Top 10 Wizards I'd Like to Date?

"Yeah, if you're up for it," Sora turned to Mitty.

"Wendy healed me," She smiled, and sniffled. "Gives like two hours to get in, Seo and I will meet you there."

"Alright!" Seo cheered. "Do I have to take the giant too?" She looked up at Makato.

"Don't you have Exceeds with you?" Carla asked.

"Oh, they're here and there," Mitty stated. "Let's talk about it more when we get to your guild."

"Finally, I'll have a swimming buddy!" Natsu exclaimed. "Alright, let's go!"

"Aye..."Happy flew with Natsu, knowing the three hours of torture to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

~Levy~

"Welcome back!" I greeted Erza,Wendy, Lucy, Gray, and Carla. They brought back some other people.

The tallest guy had green hair. He seemed muscular, not as much as Laxus though. I'm surprised he didn't make the top 10 Wizards I'd Like to Be My Boyfriend. He had a dark blue hoodie and shorts. And despite how beefy he looked, he still had kind smiles for everyone.

But he did look a little sick.

The shorter one had black hair and Natsu-like grin. The kind that told you he was fun and will annoy you. Probably would get along with Natsu. He wore a brown jacket with no sleeves and yellow lining and white plaid shorts.

The shortest one looked almost bored. As soon as he looked around, though, a frown appeared on his face. He was pretty scrawny, though I'm sure he tried to hide it by wearing his jeans and T-Shirt one size bigger. He had purple hair.

"Hey, Mira," Erza greeted. "We got new recruits. Do you know where the Master is?"

"He'll be here soon," Mira responded, her usual welcoming smile.

"This guy's a dragon slayer!" Natsu came running in. A girl followed him in.

No wonder why he looked a bit green, and I'm not talking about the green hair.

"This is Makato," Erza said, referring to the dragon slayer.

"I'm Haru!" The almost Natsu said and grinned.

"Sora," The bored-looking purple-haired guy said. But then a mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"What about her?" Juvia was up and close to the girl with dark blue hair. I worried for her.

"I'm Mitty," She took a step away from Juvia. "Uh, nice to meet you?"

"Love Rival!" Juvia declared. "Stay away from Gray-sama!"

"Oi, Juvia, cool it," Gajeel scoffed. "So, how did you manage to find two dragon slayers?" He grinned.

"Let's fight!" Natsu challenged Makato. "It's a lot better than getting beat up by our S-Class!"

"Come on, I thought you were a lot more tough than to admit any defeat," A girl with silver hair in a ponytail to the side appeared. She wore a light blue V-neck and white shorts. She had an grin that practically asked for trouble.

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu asked. They butted heads.

"Don't encourage him, Seo!" Lucy snapped. But even so, she had moved out of the way knowing there most likely wasn't a possibility of stopping them.

"New recruit?" Master appeared. There you go, someone who knows how to run the place! "Nice to meet you! I'm Fairy Tail's Master Makarov. I'll leave you in the hands of Mira for now. I'm late for a meeting."

"Have a safe trip, Gramps!" Natsu shouted. And he and Seo butted heads again.

"Come on, Natsu," Gildarts walked over and pushed both their heads away. Seo looked up at him.

"Oh, you're Gildarts!" She exclaimed. Her mischievous grin turned into a very thoughtful and happy one.

She's not like, into Gildarts, is she?

"Don't even think about it, old man," Cana said from the side.

"Hey, Seo-"Mitty said. She cut her off.

"Well, I guess I finished what I came here for," Seo turned towards the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"It's time already?" Haru asked. "Man, Seo, why didn't you say anything earlier?" They took off.

"Where are they going?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Haru needs to get to the forest for the full moon," Mitty stated. "I'm not sure about Seo." She shrugged. "I guess Haru wants company."

"Well, we'll throw them a party tomorrow!" Natsu said, putting an arm around Mitty and Makato. "Come on, let's get you guild marks!"

They got guild marks. And the next day, when Haru and Seo both seemed dead, they got guild marks too.


	3. Chapter 3

~Haru~

"So, where's your little friend?" Lisanna asked.

I was having a totally normal conversation, totally not crazy.

Sora tells me I can't hold normal conversations! I'll prove it to him!

"It's mating season! Arka is going to find a mate!" I smiled.

"Oh, uh," She got all red. "That's nice, I guess. So, what did you do before you met your friends? Unless you were all together since you were kids?" Her face returned to normal. I guess Sora was right.

"Uh, well, I met Sora seven years ago. Two months later we found the Dragon Slayers. Then six months and I met Seo during a full moon." I smiled. "We've been traveling together since! Oh, and Blake and Sun stop by occasionally. They're Mako and Mitty's Exceeds, although they don't show up that often, which bums me out. Did you know if I touch them I get flying powers of Exceeds too? Since they're animals?"

"Oh, that's cool!" Lisanna smiled. "I have Animal Take Over Magic. Does that kind of count?"

"Um, beats me," I responded. "Can I touch you and find out?"

"What did you say, punk?" Elfman was breathing down my neck.

"Not in that way!" I shook my head and waved my arms. How could Sora be so right? Oh, that's right: He's Sora.

I managed to wiggle out of that situation with all my parts in tact.

"Oi, Haru!" Sora waved. He was sitting next to Cana, who looked pretty serious about something on the table. Levy was there too. From the week I've been here, I can pretty much tell Levy liked books and Gajeel liked bothering her.

I walked over and took a seat next to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You've known a lot about the Stereotypical Forest right?" He responded, then pointed to a spot on the map in front of them. "What's there?"

"The northwest corner?" I thought for a moment. "It was the place I first met Seo."

"Hm?" Seo stopped walking and turned to us upon hearing her name. "Oh, that corner." She looked at where Sora pointed. "The trees are so tall and bushy that no moonlight will get to you if you're deep enough. It's pretty dark, but if you're not a wuss, you could deal without sight for a night."

"Doesn't it block out sunlight too?" Levy raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to be a wuss about it." Seo smirked.

Gildarts walked by.

"Oh, the Stereotypical Forest?" Gildarts asked, and looked at where Sora pointed. Why is he still pointing at it anyway? Should I even ask or just assume everything he does is for a reason I will never understand?

"That corner is where I heard about the four lost races," Gildarts stated.

"I've only heard myths about it," Levy said. "Is it really a thing?"

"Of course it is!" Seo leaned in and grabbed the map. Sora finally stopped pointed. His finger sometimes really pisses me off.

"The first hidden race: Hybrids. They live in the center of the northwest corner. They've adapted to see in such darkness. The second race: Mermaids. Mitty exists, doesn't she? And look, a river runs into the area. For mermaids specifically. The third race: spirits. Haru has one. But, that's the only one I know of so far. They're pretty...secret? And the last race is unknown, but it's out there." There was excitement in her eyes.

"There's psychos trying to hunt them down and negotiate a deal to take over Fiore." Cana completely shut down her excitement. I take it back. Seo's excitement passed onto Gildarts. He stole it from her.

"That means we get to go to the Stereotypical Forest to make our own negotiations, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Seo shrugged. "Uh, when are we going exactly?"

"Why, are you scared?" Gildarts teased.

"Yep." Seo was straightforward. Things aren't going to be so bright. "Count me out." And she walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Gildart asked, a look of guilt on his face.

People could even say he was Guilt-arts.

I didn't say that aloud.

"I'm sure she's fine," I responded, making a mental note to talk to her later.

"Well, since we discovered it ahead of time," Levy smiled. "We could stop the fighting before it happens. For once."


End file.
